


The Subtle Art of Learning How to Knock

by Abitfairytailforme



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bets & Wagers, F/F, How Do I Tag, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Strip Poker, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18688279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitfairytailforme/pseuds/Abitfairytailforme
Summary: "Graham was the first one who was unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time..... Ryan wasn’t so lucky."Or five times Graham or Ryan walked into something they wished they hadn't, and one where it turned out OK.





	The Subtle Art of Learning How to Knock

**Author's Note:**

> So I gave this a Mature because it's really just vague descriptions of sex, not fully fleshed out. Let me know if you disagree with the setting choice. Otherwise just a silly little piece I wrote - no beta, all mistakes are mine. I hope you enjoy despite them

Graham was the first one who was unfortunate enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had run out to the store a half hour ago, and when he re-entered the Tardis, he had walked into both women interlocked in a rather passionate kiss. They weren’t doing anything improper to say, but it certainly wasn’t a gentle kiss either, and it made Graham feel uncomfortable and want to leave. Which he tried to do, immediately. However he found that the door had swung shut and locked behind him, forcing him to let the women know of his presence.

“Er…” he started, and he struggled for find the right words - or any words, really - but it was enough to get their attention and rip apart. He pretended to not notice the Doctor pulling her braces back up and Yaz fixing the last two buttons of her uniform. “You got the key?” The Doctor nodded. “Weird how the door locks from the inside, right? I don’t know why it would do that.” While the Doctor had made no move to the door, she told him that it should be open. “Just like that?” Graham found himself thinking,  _ why’d you ask that and not just leave? _

“Yeah, I asked her to open it,” the Doctor explained. Who “she” was was not clear to Graham, but he wasn’t going to stick around to ask more questions. Graham had been suspicious that it was really going to be open, but when he pulled on the handle, the door swung back open. He was making his way back out when he heard Yaz call after him. 

“Don’t tell Ryan, would you?” Graham turned back, realizing that this wasn’t so awkward anymore since they’d pulled themselves apart.

“Of course, I’ll wait until you’re ready.” Graham smiled softly. “You two are sweet together, by the way. Makes me happy to see that kind of joy again.” Everybody in the room was aware of the fact that he was thinking of Grace, but they also knew it was with happiness, not sorrow. 

“Thanks, Graham,” the Doctor whispered, slipping her hand into Yaz’s and squeezing. “We’re very happy.” Graham grinned while leaving the room - no longer planning to flee the Tardis altogether, but just the console room in favor of the kitchen. And anyway, he had to go make a bet with Ryan. 

 

~~~

 

Ryan wasn’t so lucky. A kiss like the one Graham walked into was unpleasant to interrupt, but ultimately nothing compared to what Ryan had stumbled into. Still unaware that the women were dating, Ryan burst into Yaz’s room like he used to when they were in grade school. This meant absolutely no knocking, a decision Ryan regretted the second he saw his grade school friend between a creamy-white set of thighs. 

Ryan scuttled out as fast as he could, and, if the way the Doctor continued moaning was any indication, neither woman had noticed him enter in the first place. He returned to the game room mortified, face hot. He played a couple of rounds of mario bros, a staple from his childhood that he would hope would help him forget, when Graham walked in and took the other controller.

After Graham beat him at mario kart three times in a row - which was exactly three more times than Graham had ever beaten him before - Graham turned to Ryan. “What’s going on, Ryan? I normally fall off the rainbow path enough for both of us, but you never stayed on it for more than a minute.”

“I walked in on Yaz and the Doctor,” Ryan blurted out before he could think against it. Graham chuckled.

“Yeah, I did that, too. So now you’re upset you owe me twenty quid?” Ryan looked lost and confused for a moment.

“Oh yeah, twenty?” he mumbled, pulling out the bill and shoving it to Graham. Graham grinned, but the smile dropped when he saw that Ryan still looked disturbed.

“It’s only twenty, son, you can keep it. You look so upset,” Graham offered, trying to hand back the money.

“I, no, it’s fine.” Ryan was quiet for a moment before turning back to Graham. “How you get past seeing them like that?”

“Like what? I mean, it was awkward, but it was just a kiss.” Ryan didn’t say anything, and a very awkward pause ensued. “Heck, had to fight off the urges to be jealous, not disturbed,” Graham tried to joke when he saw that Ryan looked even more upset. “What’s wrong?”

“It wasn’t just a kiss, granddad.” 

“Then wha-” Graham stopped mid-word. “Oh.” The tension in the room was palpable, and Graham fiddled with the bill in his hand as he tried to figure out what to say or do.  “You know, it’s totally a normal thing for them to…”

“I know,” Ryan interrupted. He swallowed. “I know, it’s going to be totally okay. But I guess I gotta tell them I know about them.” There was another pause until something occurred to Ryan. “You already knew about them? Did you know that before you made the bet?” Graham grinned. “Give me that!” Ryan proclaimed, snatching the twenty out of his granddad’s hands and proceeding to beat him twice at mario kart. 

 

~~~

 

Ryan, hungry at this late hour for what he had once called a “midnight snack” but now had little to no concept of time while they were floating in the vortex, gently pushed the door to the kitchen open. He noticed immediately that the light was on and that the Doctor and Yaz were sitting at the table. He was about to make his presence known - wary after his awkward entrance two weeks ago - when he saw that they were playing cards. He held back.

Obviously, if he waited, he could emerge after the hand was over and play it up like he’d been predicting the winner all along, either mocking Yaz for losing or defending Yaz for being a truly amazing player. He watched them noting that the Doctor had a much better poker face than he would have predicted. Probably because she was too busy noticing everything else around her and babbling on about some planet that she couldn’t possibly know what was going on with the cards in front of her. If the Doctor didn’t know, then Yaz certainly couldn’t have. 

“Raise,” Yaz stated simply, her poker face built off of stoney coldness. While he heard her say raise, Ryan did not see her throw any chips into the center, yet the Doctor seemed unbothered by this fact.

“I see you,” the Doctor replied, grinning ear to ear. 

“Don’t say it, Doctor, I cannot take that joke  _ again _ ,” Yaz said trying to seem serious, but Ryan could see her resolve cracking just a bit with a flicker of the corner of her lips. He furrowed his brow, but he didn’t spend to long thinking about it, eagerly aware of the fact that the game was coming to its conclusion. Ryan watched the Doctor smugly though down her cards and proclaim, “Two pair! I won fair and square, cough it up, Yaz!”

“Not so fast, Doctor,” Yaz said, her poker face totally broken as she flipped over her cards. Yaz’s face could’ve been used in the dictionary next to the word “glee.” The Doctor’s jaw fell open.

“A royal flush?” she whispered, her eyebrows tightening as if trying to figure out how it was even possible Yaz ended up with that hand.

“Yes, love, now let’s see your flush.” Ryan started to move into the room, excited himself to see what they were putting up to stake if not chips. He stopped, horrified, as the Doctor lifted both her shirts in one move. So that was what “raise” had meant. It meant two shirts, not the single one. Yaz sucked in a breath. Ryan skittered out before he could be seen by either of the women, but he would never forget the fact that the Doctor did not wear a bra.

 

~~~

 

The Doctor’s love of purple had clearly been taken to a newer, more extreme, level. But that’s later, not for now. Right now, here at this moment, Graham is just trying to find Yaz to offer her a cup of tea. She usually took her afternoon tea at this time, and he was putting a kettle on anyway, so he thought he would offer her a warm cuppa. As he was passing the Doctor’s door, he heard something out of order.

“Come on, please, let me go!” Graham’s eyes widened a bit. The distress in the Doctor’s voice was something he hadn’t heard before, and he wondered briefly what to do until he heard, “Ugh, I can’t get out of this. Why’d she use metal cuffs? If it were ropes, it’d be no issue… Well, answered by own question, really.” Graham knocked, but he did not really wait for an answer before he pushed his way in, the door opening easily because it was unlocked.

“Doctor, are you -” he stopped momentarily when he saw the Doctor lying on the bed, arms handcuffed to the headboard. He blushed when he realized she was also stripped down to just her underwear. He averted his eyes, asking, “Doctor! Do you need help out? Who did this to you?”

“Graham, it’s fine, I…” the Doctor’s urgent pleading tone led the Graham to try and flee, realizing what had happened, but before he could Yaz walked into the room.

“You’ve gone awfully quiet, love. While I love the obedience, it’s not like you to,” Yaz suddenly lost her voice seeing Graham, her eyes locking with his. She was wearing even less than the Doctor, stripped down to a strap-on. Yaz’s frantic eyes made it seem like she was trying to find both a way to cover herself and to cease existence altogether.

“Sorry,” Graham babbled, stumbling out of the room. He heard Yaz say, “Didn’t you lock the door?” but all Graham could think was,  _ why was it purple?  _

 

~~~

 

Maybe a non-stop  _ Harry Potter  _ marathon was a bad idea. Maybe drinking two cups of tea, two sodas, and a water was a bad idea. And maybe waiting until the very end of  _ Harry Potter and the Order of Pheonix  _ to go to the bathroom was the worst of all his bad ideas. All that Ryan was sure about at that moment was that he really, really needed to pee. He flung his blanket aside at the first sign of the credits, practically running from his chair, leaving Graham in bewilderment.

“Wha-” Graham started to ask before he was submerged into darkness by Ryan’s runaway blanket. 

“I gotta go!” Ryan yelled, sprinting from the room. He had thrown the door open with such force that Graham felt it verberating in his chair. Ryan hadn’t even noticed, sliding in front of the closest bathroom’s door. He didn’t even knock because he had found the door unlocked.

The first thing that registered to Ryan was the large splashing of water. “Ryan?” Yaz yelped, hands flying up to her chest, which was mostly covered by the ridiculous amount of bubbles anyway. Still, he turned around, blushing already, but he was still doing the pee wiggle.

“Sorry, I gotta go,” Ryan blurted out. He ran from the room, again slamming the door, and he barely made it to the next closest bathroom. 

It was only after his bladder had been relieved that he realized what had happened. He washed his hands and sheepishly walked back. He knocked gently on the bathroom door. “What now, Ryan?” Yaz huffed out, but it sounded more panicked as if she was looking for another way to cover herself.

“I just wanted to apologize. I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you were taking a bath, and I should’ve knockd. It was urgent, though, if that helps. Barely made it to the other bathroom,” Ryan said, trying to joke, but he was really starting to ramble in his nervousness. 

“Oh, that’s okay!” the Doctor responded cheerfully, and Ryan suddenly remembered seeing Yaz have a golden halo she had never possessed before. A golden halo named the Doctor.

 

~~~

 

Ryan, for once, had knocked. He had entered the Tardis twenty minutes ago, and he was not surprised when he couldn’t find anybody else on board. He was several hours late since he had been held up at work. He knew his grandfather was asleep, but he thought that the woman may be awake somewhere in the now quiet ship. He was  _ not  _ going to check their room. If they were there, he didn’t want to know.

He checked the kitchen first. There he swiped a perfectly round and red apple, biting into it with a satisfying crunch, its juices flowing over his hand. He munched on it thoughtfully remembering Yaz’s glee as she threw down her royal flush. Ryan burned red as he recalled what had happened after that, and he rushed out of the kitchen. Next he checked the game room, a place both women could often be found. However, that room was silent as well. He chucked the finished apple into the bin, wiping his sticky hand on his pants. 

Ryan checked several more rooms - the pool, the wardrobe, the gardens - and he had just about given up. He was tired himself and just wanted to fall in bed. However, on his way to his bedroom, he passed the library. He knocked gently, and he entered when he didn’t get a response. Even if he didn’t find the women, he wanted that book that he’d left in there a day ago. It was really good, and it would serve well as a way to be lulled into sleep. 

Ryan, however, was not alone in the room. Passing their purple sofa he noticed the women asleep on the couch. They were cuddled up in their sleep, a blanket pulled up around their shoulders. Yaz’s hand fell to the side, visible while the rest of her body was hidden, and Ryan noticed with wide eyes the ring. It was beautiful, Ryan could tell that from several feet away. It was not a diamond. It looked to be some kind of mineral that wasn’t found on earth, and it took his breath away. Ryan smiled, looking at his childhood friend and her girlfriend, now fiancee it seemed. Ryan knew he should leave, but they looked so peaceful in that moment, asleep while wrapped around each other. He regretted not having his phone so that he could take a photo for them. Ryan finally moved away, but he kicked the coffee table on his way out.

He muffled his shout, but he still turned to see if either woman had woken. Neither had, but the noise did disturb the Doctor, who moved slightly. This action, small as it seemed, did shift the blanket to be pulled further off of Yaz. Who was naked.  _ Oh good lord _ , Ryan thought, shielding his eyes and practically running from the room. He grimaced, disgusted, and he never sat on that couch again. 

**Author's Note:**

> (Constructive) criticism, kudos, comments, and love are always appreciated


End file.
